


The Start of Something Amazing

by Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bookstore/Coffee Shop AU, Day 3, M/M, Minho is curious, Thomas is a little shy, Thominho Week 2016, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called/pseuds/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Thominho Week Day 3!</p><p>Thomas has been coming in to the bookstore every night since Minho started working at the coffee shop inside the bookstore.  He always comes in, orders the same thing, and reads until closing.  Minho is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thominho Week everybody! Sorry this is late. I've been hanging out with my friend all day. I'm lucky I started writing this oneshot yesterday, or I probably wouldn't have been able to finish it. It's 9:45 pm where I'm at right now. Anyway, I tried to make this cute and fluffy so please enjoy! :D

Minho glances at the clock from behind the coffee counter, seeing it’s just a few minutes to eight.  He works the evening shift at a coffee shop in a bookstore -- it’s not a popular bookstore, but Minho actually quite likes it.  The thing he likes most about it, though, is that a certain someone always comes in at around eight o’clock.  That certain someone has brown hair and brown eyes.  He’s a little shorter than Minho, but still tall, a little skinny, but still in good shape.  He always comes in at the same time every night no matter what day it is.  He comes in, orders a large hot chocolate, takes a seat at one of the window seats, takes out a book, and reads for two hours before going home -- only because of closing time.

Minho, not really having a whole lot to do, takes some time to observe the mysterious boy.  He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a slight crush on him.  He’s just so curiously captivating! And he’s always nice to Minho when he orders his drink, making sure to give a tip every time.  Minho has always thought about actually talking to him, but chickens out every time.  This has been going on since the Minho’s first day working at the coffee place two months ago.  When he asked other employees and the owner about him, he was always told the same thing -- the mysterious boy comes in every once awhile around eight o’clock, orders the same thing, sits in the same spot, and reads.  He only recently started coming in every day.  No one knows why, and no one has bothered to even really talk to the boy before, and no one knows his name or who he really is exactly.  Minho has thought about talking to him so many times, but has never gathered enough courage to act on those thoughts.  

Minho is then pulled back into the present when the door opens.  The mysterious boy walks in, shivering a little from the cold.  He has his little shoulder-bag with him as usual -- it’s where he usually stores his books.  He walks up to the counter, but before he could say anything, Minho asks, “The usual?”

The boy smiles and nods.  Minho smiles back and instantly gets to work.  It’s done in less than three minutes, and he gives it to the boy.  “On the house today,” Minho says when he sees the mysterious boy reach for his wallet.  The boy blinks in surprise, but then gives a small, hesitant smile. 

“Thank you.” The boy then takes his drink and goes to sit down in his usual seat.  He takes out his book and starts reading, occasionally sipping his hot chocolate, but being careful not to get burned.

A half-hour goes by.  A couple people trickle in, but it’s mostly quiet.  The whole time, the boy has just been sitting there, reading and drinking his hot chocolate.  Throughout the whole time, Minho has been trying to gather up the courage to talk to him.  He thinks today might be the day.

Fifteen more minutes go by.  Minho is sure he can do this.  Before he can stop himself, he’s walking out from behind the counter and is going up to the mysterious boy’s table.  When he gets there, he says, “Hi."

The boy looks up and frowns, obviously confused as to why Minho is suddenly talking to him.  “Hi?”

Minho gives a small smile.  “So, I’ve seen you come by here a lot, but yet I don’t know your name.”

The boy continues to frown.  “Why do you want to know?”

Minho shrugs.  “I’m just curious.”

The boy studies him for a moment.  “Okay, well, um, I’m Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Minho repeats, trying it out.  He smiles and nods.  “I like it.  So what brings you here every night?”

Thomas puts a bookmark in his book to save his place, then closes it.  “I just really like it here.  It’s nice and quiet, the hot chocolate is amazing, and it’s just a great place to relax after a long, stressful days.  And I get a lot of those.”

Minho frowns.  “Why is that?”

Thomas sighs.  “College, family-troubles, money-problems.  The usual for a twenty-year-old.”  A pause.  “What about you? How did you find yourself working here?”

Minho smirks a little.  “Like you, I also like it here.  I like the quietness.  I like coffee and I’m a bit of a reader myself.  This seemed like the perfect place.  I wasn’t wrong.”

“What kind of books do you read?”

That starts a long conversation about different types of books and their favorite books, authors, and genres.  That conversation switches to another thing, and then that leads to another.  A few times, Minho has had to excuse himself to deal with customers, but he’s fast and back with Thomas five minutes later.  He learns a lot about Thomas.  He learns that Thomas is majoring in creative writing, has a little brother named Chuck, he has a mom and a dad who love him but are on the verge of divorce, lives in a small apartment near the college with a friend named Newt, and that he’s enjoyed reading and writing since he learned how to read and write.  

“I’ve always gotten perfect grades in English.  And by the time I turned eight, I knew I wanted to be a writer,” Thomas says.  “I just love reading.  I love the stories they tell.  I’ve always been fascinated with all the different personalities characters can offer.”

“Is that why you’re always coming here?” Minho asks.  When he receives a nod, Minho continues.  “Why every day, though? And at the same exact time?”

Thomas pauses.  “Well, it’s more quiet at night, and it gives me some time to relax and not worry about anything.  And trust me, I worry a lot.  I’m stressed to the max every day, so I find this a perfect place to calm down.  It sort of helps me prepare for the next day.”  Another pause.  When Thomas continues, it’s much more quiet.  “It also might have something to do with you.”  He takes a sip of his hot -- now slightly cooler -- chocolate.  

Though the sentence was quiet, Minho caught it.  “What? Me?”

Thomas’s eyes flicker up to meet Minho’s, but then he looks back down. “I didn’t used to come here every single day -- the previous employees would get irritated.  But you, well, you’re always nice to me.  You never found me weird when I came here every day -- or at least I assume you didn’t?” He looks to Minho for confirmation.

Minho shakes his head.  “I didn’t find you weird.  I was mostly curious.”

Thomas gives a small smile.  “Anyway, you didn’t mind that I ordered the same thing every time.  You didn’t mind that I stayed until closing.  You didn’t act like I irritated you.  You made me feel more comfortable here than I did when the previous employees worked here.”

Minho makes a bold move by reaching out and taking Thomas’s hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.  “I would never find you irritating.  I’m glad you come in every day; it gives me something to look forward to during work.  And yes, I do look forward to seeing you.  You’re always nice to me -- you’d be surprised at how many customers can be rude.  You always made me curious.  And I always wondered what book you were going to read next after seeing you finish one the previous night.  I’m not ashamed to admit that I honestly have developed a slight crush on you.  Tonight has made it grow ten times more.”

Thomas smiles again.  “The same goes for me.”

Minho smiles as well.  “Well, in that case, Thomas, would you like to go out sometime when I’m not supposed to be working?”

Thomas’s smile grows.  “I’d love to.”

Minho give Thomas’s hand one more squeeze before letting go.  “Great.”  He glances at the clock.  “Well, it’s almost closing time.  How about you give me your number and I’ll text you mine.”

Thomas agrees.  He gives his number to Minho, who programs it into his phone, then sends a text message to Thomas, who adds Minho’s number to his contacts.

“Have a good night, Thomas,” Minho says.

“You too,” Thomas replies.  He walks over to the door, about to leave, but then looks back.  “Hey, Minho?” he calls.

“Yeah?” Minho responds.

Thomas smiles.  “Thank you for tonight.  I think I really needed it.”

Minho smiles back.  “You’re welcome.”

Thomas opens the door and leaves, leaving Minho to stand there, unsure of what exactly he should feel.  It’s only been one night of really talking to Thomas, but he feels that this was the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you see a mistake or anything like that, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. See you guys tomorrow! :D


End file.
